Complicated
by cscvirus
Summary: [1shot] "Surat untuk Seungcheol lagi?"/Jadi, surat yang kubuat hanya berakhir di tempat sampah?/"Kalian tidak seharusnya bersama."/Terlalu banyak yang tidak diketahui dan ini rumit sekali./SeungHan-GyuHan-JiHan-CheolSoo-JiCheol-SoonHoon-Meanie. Sudah kubilang, ini rumit.


**Cast :** Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, and Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Genre :** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (?)

 **Warn :** Out of Character, typo(s)

.

 **COMPLICATED**

by _cscvirus_

.

"Jeonghan- _ah_ , ayo ke kantin!"

Lelaki dengan potongan rambut bob itu hanya mendongak sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Kau saja, Jisoo- _ya_ ," sahut lelaki dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Yoon Jeonghan tersebut.

Sementara yang dipanggil dengan Jisoo, menghela nafas. Dia melirik apa yang sedang dikerjakan Jeonghan.

"Surat untuk Seungcheol lagi?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi Jeonghan jadi menyeramkan. Dia melotot ke arah Jisoo, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, dan bersuara 'ssh'. Mengisyaratkan sahabatnya untuk diam.

Jisoo tersenyum bersalah, lalu menutup bibirnya. " _Sorry_. Tidak ada yang mendengar, kok," katanya.

Jeonghan menatap ke sekeliling kelas. Hanya tersisa beberapa siswa saja, yang lain mungkin sudah ke kantin. Kemudian dia menghela nafas lega.

"Ya sudah. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tawar Jisoo. Dia mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Jeonghan.

Setelah Jisoo pergi, Jeonghan hanya menatap kertas di depannya. Pulpen di tangannya diketuk-ketukkan ke kepala. Terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ada di otaknya sampai dia bingung bagaimana menyalurkannya ke dalam secarik kertas.

Menulis surat memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Jeonghan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia menyukai seseorang. Namanya Seungcheol, seperti yang disebut Jisoo tadi. Seungcheol adalah salah satu atlet taekwondo di sekolahnya. Dia ramah, murah senyum, tidak pilih-pilih teman, dan yang paling penting adalah dia tampan.

Jeonghan jatuh cinta dengan Seungcheol saat dia sedang duduk sendiri di kantin, melamun. Matanya tanpa sadar terus menatap ke arah Seungcheol yang sedang memasuki kantin. Terus menatap, sampai tiba-tiba Seungcheol tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepadanya. Diberi senyum manis begitu, Jeonghan secara refleks membalasnya, walaupun gugup.

Sejak saat itulah, jantung Jeonghan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika mendapati lelaki dengan marga Choi itu di dekatnya.

"Belum selesai juga dengan suratmu?" tanya Jisoo pelan.

Jeonghan terlonjak kaget, dia menatap Jisoo yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan sebungkus roti ke depan Jeonghan dan tersenyum. "Maaf mengagetkanmu," katanya.

Jeonghan menghela nafas, "Kau ini seperti hantu saja, tiba-tiba datang. Terima kasih rotinya," katanya. Dia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu tanpa menatap Jisoo.

"Kau saja yang terlalu serius, Han," elak Jisoo pelan.

Jeonghan berdecak dan hanya melirik Jisoo sekilas.

"Tidak lelah hanya mengirimi surat saja? Kenapa tidak didekati langsung?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan menghela nafas, lalu menatap Jisoo. "Susah, Soo. Lagipula, kau tahu, kan bagaimana terkenalnya dia? Nanti aku hanya berbicara dengannya, sudah jadi bahan obrolan para penggemarnya," katanya.

Jisoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Memang susah, ya, menyukai orang yang terkenal," sahutnya.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan kembali menulis.

"Tapi, kan, kau juga lumayan terkenal, Han. Dengan kecantikanmu itu. Beruntung sekali dia yang disukai olehmu," lanjut Jisoo. Dia tersenyum miris pada kalimat terakhir.

"Apa-apaan, sih," gumam Jeonghan. Kini dia sedang melipat kertasnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop kecil. Biasanya, dia akan meletakkan suratnya di loker Seungcheol setelah pulang sekolah. Saat sekolah sudah sepi.

"Ah, kau ingat adik kelas vampir itu?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba setelah menyimpan suratnya.

Jisoo tersenyum tipis, "Maksudmu Mingyu? Kenapa dia? Mengganggumu lagi?" tanyanya.

Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Dia adik kelas Jeonghan. Gigi taringnya terlalu panjang, makanya Jeonghan menyebutnya 'adik kelas vampir'. Mingyu ini multi-talenta. Dia pandai, baik bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Peringkatnya selalu di atas. Memenangkan pertandingan basket juga pernah (terima kasih pada tinggi badannya). Dia juga jago masak, membersihkan rumah. Mingyu itu idaman sekali. Sama seperti Seungcheol, penggemarnya juga banyak.

Jeonghan mengangguk kecil, "Kukira dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia kembali mengirimiku pesan," ceritanya.

"Dia sudah lama sekali menyukaimu, Han. Mana mungkin dengan mudahnya menghilangkan rasa sukanya," kata Jisoo. "Lagipula, dia baik, kok. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu susah menolak dulu," lanjutnya.

"Kau mendukungku dengan Mingyu?! Jangan-jangan kau sedang membantu Mingyu mendekatiku, ya?"

Jisoo terkekeh pelan, "Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku, Han. Pikiranmu, ya ampun. Lagipula, untuk apa susah-susah membantunya? Mendapatkan orang yang kusuka saja aku harus berjuang keras," jawabnya. Suaranya melirih pada kalimat terakhir.

Jeonghan memicingkan matanya, "Kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku? Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat, ya?!"

Jisoo, ya Jisoo. Dia hanya terkekeh mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Jeonghan. "Rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Kalau lamanya, mungkin setengah tahun. Aku tidak yakin juga. Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting, untuk apa aku cerita padamu, Han?"

Jeonghan mencibir, "Tinggal bilang siapa, apa susahnya?" gumamnya, tapi dia juga menghormati privasi Jisoo. "Setengah tahun itu lama, Jisoo. Kau baru bilang padaku sekarang? Jahat!" lanjutnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu tidak penting, Han," kata Jisoo.

Jeonghan berdecak, "Sudah pergi sana! Kau membuat _mood_ -ku memburuk," usirnya. Setengah serius, setengah bercanda.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Maaf."

"Senyum saja terus," gumam Jeonghan kesal.

Jisoo bangun dari duduknya, lalu terkekeh. Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi, Jeonghan mengusirnya tepat waktu. Dia menepuk bahu Jeonghan, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Guru datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

* * *

Jeonghan keluar dari perpustakaan setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya dia mendekam disana. Bukan, bukan untuk membaca buku. Dia bukan siswa yang betah menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Dia hanya mengambil salah satu buku dengan acak, lalu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Bukunya dibuka, ponselnya diambil, kemudian dia memainkan _game_ di ponselnya.

Kelas Seungcheol pasti akan dilewati olehnya. Maka dari itu, sejak keluar dari perpustakaan, dia akan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Apakah masih ada siswa yang berkeliaran?

Dia juga sudah mengeluarkan surat yang ditulisnya dari dalam tas. Siap untuk diletakkan di loker pujaan hatinya. Kewaspadaannya mulai meningkat saat kelas Seungcheol semakin dekat. Beruntung, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Suara berisik yang didengarnya hanyalah anggota ekskul sepak bola yang lebih banyak bermain menggunakan mulut daripada kaki.

Loker keempat dari kanan dan ketiga dari atas. Itu loker Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mencoba membuka loker Seungcheol dengan pelan dan terbuka. Seungcheol memang jarang mengunci lokernya, itulah yang biasanya Jeonghan lihat. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sekali lagi memastikan sekitarnya sepi. Di dalam loker hanya ada satu stel seragam olahraga dan buku-buku paket. Kemudian, dia meletakkan suratnya di atas buku-buku tersebut dan kembali menutup loker.

Hembusan nafas lega dikeluarkannya. Suratnya untuk ke sekian kali, berhasil dikirim. Dia tersenyum kemudian.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jeonghan- _ah_ ," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jeonghan melangkah dengan ringan. Dia semakin menjauh dan menjauh dari kelas Seungcheol, sampai pada akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari koridor.

Tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Seungcheol, bersedekap, dan memperhatikan pergerakannya sedari tadi.

* * *

Esok harinya.

"Seungcheol, kau mau ke kantin?"

Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Itu Jimin, teman sekelasnya, yang sejak bel istirahat berbunyi mengeluh lapar tapi tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Hanya bermalas-malasan di mejanya.

"Aku mau ambil buku di loker. Tidak ada _ahjumma_ kantin disana," jawab Seungcheol.

Jimin mendengus dan kembali bermalas-malasan.

Seungcheol membuka lokernya dan segera mengambil buku yang dibutuhkannya. "Surat lagi?" gumamnya sambil menarik surat yang terletak di atas buku.

Dia menutup loker dan berbalik, lalu membuka surat yang diterimanya. Isi suratnya tidak dibaca, hanya dilihat inisial si penulis. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan dengan santainya membuang surat tersebut ke tempat sampah.

"Lagi-lagi 'JH'. Siapa sebenarnya 'JH' itu?"

Setelah bermonolog seperti itu, Seungcheol sudah akan masuk ke kelasnya. Namun, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Seungcheol- _hyung_!"

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Merangkul seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Jihoon- _ah_."

* * *

"Mau kemana, Han?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Jisoo saat matanya menangkap pergerakan dari Jeonghan.

Laki-laki cantik yang baru berdiri itu menoleh, lalu menjawab dengan santai. "Kantin."

Jisoo mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak ke kantin bersamaku tadi?"

Jeonghan tertawa renyah, "Aku baru lapar, Jisoo- _ya_ ," jawabnya.

Berhasil membuat Jisoo hampir memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk segera pergi ke kantin. Jeonghan menunjukkan ibu jarinya, membalas isyarat Jisoo.

Selain karena lapar, alasan Jeonghan ke kantin adalah untuk melihat Seungcheol. Yah, siapa tahu Seungcheol sedang berada di luar kelas atau bahkan sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di kantin.

Senyuman senang hampir saja terulas jika Jeonghan tidak menahannya. Teman-temannya tidak salah memberikan julukan ' _Lucky Jeonghan_ ' kepadanya. Dia merasa beruntung sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Di seberang sana, ada Seungcheol yang baru keluar dari kelas dengan tampannya. Langkah Jeonghan diperlambat, ingin menikmati wajah Seungcheol lebih lama.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang lagi ketika Seungcheol membuka loker. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Apa lokernya baru saja dibuka? Apa surat yang dikirimnya sudah dibaca? Atau, apa akhirnya Seungcheol tahu inisial yang dia buat?

Jeonghan sepertinya sudah berusaha sebiasa mungkin dalam berjalan dan mengontrol tatapannya agar tidak terpaku pada atlet taekwondo itu, tapi masih ada saja murid yang memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut. Entah karena bingung atau merasa aneh dengan kelakuan laki-laki cantik itu.

Jeonghan tidak sadar kalau dia menahan nafasnya begitu melihat sebuah amplop sudah di tangan Seungcheol. Dia tetap berjalan pelan, terus mengamati gerak-gerik laki-laki yang disukainya. Bibir bawahnya digigit kala secarik kertas yang tidak asing bagi dirinya sudah berada pada Seungcheol.

Kertas tersebut hanya diperhatikan sebentar oleh Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu kemudian melihat sekitarnya sebelum dengan santainya membuang surat tersebut ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya.

Jeonghan terdiam, menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya. Matanya memanas; berkaca-kaca. Air matanya siap menetes kapan saja. _Jadi, surat yang selama ini kubuat hanya berakhir di tempat sampah?_

Pandangan yang menyakitkan kembali dilihatnya. Disana, Seungcheol, setelah membuang surat yang ditulisnya, kini merangkul seseorang. Itu Lee Jihoon, jelas sekali. Jeonghan memicingkan matanya tidak senang dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol dan Jihoon sedekat itu.

Jeonghan mendengus kasar saat melihat kedekatan Seungcheol dan Jihoon makin menjadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan setetes air matanya jatuh.

Jeonghan berharap, ketika dia membuka mata, semua yang dia lihat tadi hanyalah imajinasi semata. Sayangnya tidak. Semuanya masih sama. Dia masih di koridor, Seungcheol dan Jihoon masih bersama, dan ini bukan imajinasi.

Namun, tiba-tiba, tubuh seseorang menutupi pandangannya. Jeonghan mendongak dan bersuara lirih, "Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak usah dilihat," katanya.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin membenarkan bahwa dia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat pemandangan menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, diamlah," balas Jeonghan pelan.

Mingyu menghela nafas, "Kau kira aku sudah menyukaimu berapa lama, Jeonghan- _hyung_? Lama sekali. Kau belum menyukai Seungcheol- _sunbae_ pun aku sudah menyukaimu. Jadi, aku sudah tahu banyak tentangmu," balasnya.

Jeonghan diam, masih belum menatap Mingyu.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti itu. Sering malah," Mingyu bercerita.

Jeonghan menoleh, lalu mendongak sedikit untuk menatap Mingyu. "Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu sakit hati?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, antara senyum tulus dan senyum sinis, "Bercerminlah dan kau tahu jawabannya, _Hyung_ ," jawabnya.

Jeonghan mengernyit, "Aku?"

"Memangnya siapa yang aku sukai selama ini dan siapa juga yang tidak pernah menganggap eksistensiku di sekitarnya?"

Jeonghan menunduk. Rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi hatinya. Mingyu terlihat seperti _playboy_ , dia tak pernah benar-benar serius ketika mendekatinya. Itulah yang dapat Jeonghan simpulkan. Namun, dia tidak akan mengira jika apa yang dilakukannya, seperti: tidak mengacuhkan Mingyu, menolaknya dengan kasar, dan selalu mengusir laki-laki tinggi itu akan membuatnya merasa sakit hati.

"Maaf, Mingyu," ucap Jeonghan pelan.

"Meski seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, _Hyung_. Sudah banyak waktu yang kugunakan hanya untukmu. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar ini berkali-kali, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Sangat."

Pikiran tentang Seungcheol dan Jihoon yang sedang bersama, menghilang. Hati Jeonghan menghangat. Siapa yang tidak tersentuh ketika seseorang dengan tulusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Jeonghan yakin, para fans Mingyu akan pingsan jika mendengarnya. Mungkin benar kata Jisoo, Mingyu orang yang baik. Dia tidak buruk seperti perkiraannya dan sepertinya dia juga mulai menyetujui ucapan Jisoo. Untuk apa dia susah-susah menolak Mingyu kalau mencintai Seungcheol bahkan lebih sulit?

Mingyu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jeonghan, "Jadi, jangan pernah menangis untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah melirikmu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak suka," ujarnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Senyum manis pertamanya yang ditujukan hanya untuk Mingyu. "Terima kasih Mingyu," katanya.

Mingyu balas tersenyum, lalu menarik bahu Jeonghan untuk dipeluknya. "Tidak, terima kasih, Jeonghan- _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah ada di dunia ini, terima kasih sudah mengambil hatiku tepat saat aku melihatmu, dan terima kasih sudah mulai menyadari kehadiranku," balasnya.

Tangan Jeonghan terangkat untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu. Dia kembali tersenyum dalam pelukan Mingyu. "Jangan pernah menyerah. Teruslah berada di sisiku dan kita akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya bersama," ujarnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Pasti, _Hyung_."

 _Melupakanmu mungkin akan sulit, Seungcheol-ah. Tapi, Mingyu juga tidak buruk, kan?_

* * *

"Seungcheol- _hyung_! Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahu pacarku!"

Mendengar seruan itu, kepala Seungcheol dan Jihoon otomatis menoleh. Mereka mendapati seseorang dengan mata _yeolsi sipbun_ berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah tidak senang. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung dan Jihoon dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa laki-laki itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Minggir!" kata Soonyoung sambil menampik lengan Seungcheol yang masih bertengger di bahu Jihoon.

"Sopan! Dia kakak kelasmu, bodoh!"

Soonyoung merengut, dia malah kena sembur kekasihnya ditambah jitakan di kepala. "Tapi kau kekasihku. Mau apa kau, _huh_?" tantangnya pada Jihoon yang berwajah sinis.

Seungcheol tertawa, "Soonyoung- _ah_ , apa kau tidak sadar kau sudah membongkar rahasiamu sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Rahasiaku? Rahasia apa?"

Seungcheol hanya diam karena Jihoon sudah mengambil tindakan. Dia menendang tulang kering Soonyoung. "Siapa yang bilang kalau mau menutupi hubungan kita, hah? Katanya hanya orang tertentu yang boleh tahu kalau kita pacaran. Nyatanya, kau malah berteriak dari seberang sana dan membongkar semuanya. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!"

Soonyoung kembali merengut, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menemukan beberapa siswa yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. "Habisnya, kau dekat-dekat dengan Seungcheol- _hyung_ , sih. Berbahaya," balasnya.

Seungcheol diam saja membiarkan sepasang kekasih di depannya ini terus bertengkar. Hubungan mereka dirahasiakan, Seungcheol juga tidak tahu kenapa. Bukan urusannya. Namun, setiap kali ada yang bertanya hubungan apa yang dua orang itu miliki, Jihoon maupun Soonyoung akan menjawab kalau mereka hanyalah sahabat. Begitu, sih, yang dia dengar saat menguping gadis-gadis penggosip di kelasnya.

Ketika Seungcheol sudah jengah mendengarkan perdebatan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, dia menemukan pandangan yang lebih menarik. "Kim Mingyu... dan Yoon Jeonghan?" gumamnya.

" _Hyung_ , kami pergi dulu!"

Seungcheol hampir saja melompat kaget karena seruan kelewat semangat milik Soonyoung menyapa gendang telinganya. Wajahnya berubah heran saat Soonyoung sudah merangkul Jihoon dengan wajah cerahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon yang berwajah pasrah.

"Ya, pergilah."

Seungcheol menyandarkan punggungnya di loker dan kembali memperhatikan Mingyu dan Jeonghan. Mereka tengah berpelukan sekarang. Dia hampir saja mendecih bosan kalau kedua orang itu tidak segera pergi menjauh.

"Membuat sakit hati saja," gumamnya, menatap kepergian Mingyu dan Jeonghan.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkannya panjang-panjang. Dia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hansol-_ ah _, apa kau sudah selesai dengan rap-mu?"_

 _Yang dipanggil Hansol masih terus berkutat dengan_ note _dan penanya. "Sebentar lagi,_ Hyung _. Kurang sedikit," jawabnya._

 _Mingyu hanya menumpukan dagu. Dia memperhatikan Seungcheol yang sedang mengecek ulang lirik rap di bukunya dan Hansol yang masih menyalurkan ide-idenya. Tak berapa lama, Seungcheol menutup bukunya._

"Hyung _," panggil Mingyu._

 _Seungcheol menoleh, "Kenapa?"_

" _Apa kau suka dengan Jeonghan-_ hyung _?"_

 _Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Hyung _tidak tahu?" tanya Hansol. Dia membolak-balik_ note _-nya sebelum menumpukkannya di atas buku Seungcheol. "Mingyu-_ hyung _kan suka dengan Jeonghan-_ sunbae _," lanjutnya._

" _Iya, aku suka dengan Jeonghan-_ hyung _. Sayangnya, dia suka denganmu,_ Hyung _. Kau suka dengannya?"_

 _Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi. Rumit sekali. Kemudian, dia menjawab dengan berat hati, "Tidak. Ada apa?"_

" _Mau membantuku mendapatkan Jeonghan-_ hyung _?"_

 _Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Caranya?"_

" _Belum terpikirkan."_

 _Seungcheol dan Hansol kompak berdecak. Mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, membuat Mingyu merengek menyebalkan._

" _Hansol-_ ah _, nanti kau bawa ke Jihoon, ya," ujar Seungcheol sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di meja. Hansol tidak bisa menolak, jadi dia hanya mengangguk._

" _Ah, Jihoon-_ hyung _!" seru Mingyu tiba-tiba._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba perasaan menyesal merayapi hati Seungcheol. Andai saja dia jawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan jujur. Andai saja dia menolak membantu Mingyu. Sayangnya dia hanya berandai-andai. Semua sudah terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Mungkin kita sudah resmi kalau saat itu Mingyu tidak membahas perasaannya, Jeonghan- _ah_ ," gumamnya.

Seungcheol menunduk. Dia benar-benar benci saat melihat Jeonghan bersama Mingyu, dia benar-benar benci saat kedua orang itu berpelukan, dan dia benar-benar benci pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, mencoba menjernihkan otaknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeonghan- _ah_."

 _Terlambat. Simpan saja kalimat itu sendiri. Telan bulat-bulat dan jangan pernah keluarkan lagi. Kau benar-benar pengecut bodoh._ Begitulah Seungcheol mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Choi Seungcheol."

Seungcheol mendongak kala namanya dipanggil. "Jisoo, kan?" tanyanya. Dia juga sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa seorang Jisoo yang katanya sering tersenyum kini berwajah mendung.

Jisoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengulurkan sebuah amplop. Amplop yang sangat dikenal Seungcheol. "Sekali saja, bisakah kau terima suratku dan tidak membuangnya ke tempat sampah?" tanya Jisoo, suaranya bergetar.

Seungcheol terdiam. Dia hanya menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tapi..."

Jisoo menurunkan tangannya yang terulur. "Tidak, 'JH' bukan Jeong Han. Itu Joshua Hong. Jeonghan menulis inisialnya dengan angka '1004' dan kau tahu hal itu, kan?"

Seungcheol kembali diam. Dia masih menatap Jisoo yang matanya berair.

"Aku bahkan menyukaimu lebih dulu daripada Jeonghan dan kau tidak pernah peduli. Namun, kau dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta dengan Jeonghan. Aku tahu, aku tidak cantik sepertinya, aku tidak punya sifat 'malaikat' seperti dirinya, tapi kau bisa kan melihatku sebentar saja?"

Seungcheol segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Jisoo. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa melihat seseorang menangis, apalagi karena dirinya.

"Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya, Seungcheol. Aku sudah bersabar terlalu lama, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyerah. Jadi, kumohon, untuk sekali ini saja terima dan baca suratku. Sekali ini saja."

Jisoo meraih tangan Seungcheol dan meletakkan suratnya disana, diiringi dengan air matanya yang kembali jatuh.

Seungcheol memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan diletakkan ke pipi Jisoo. Menghapus air mata Jisoo yang masih berjatuhan.

"Maaf..."

* * *

"Ayo pulang Jeonghan- _ah_!"

Jeonghan menoleh. Dia mengernyit saat mendengar suara sahabatnya menjadi serak dan matanya memerah. Senyumnya juga tidak seperti biasa.

"Kenapa matamu merah begitu? Kenapa kau juga lemas sekali? Kau sakit, Jisoo- _ya_?" tanyanya khawatir sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Jisoo.

Jisoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk. Pelajaran sejarah benar-benar membosankan, kau tahu?"

"Memang membosankan, sih, tapi benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jisoo menarik pipi Jeonghan, "Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa Yoon _Cheonsa_. Ayo, pulang!"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku ada urusan dengan Mingyu," kata Jeonghan.

Jisoo tersenyum menggoda, "Hm, siapa ya, yang dulu selalu menolak Mingyu?" tanyanya. Membuat Jeonghan mendesis kesal.

"Jeonghan- _hyung_?"

"Sudah dijemput vampirmu? Ya sudah, pergilah."

Jeonghan mencubit pipi Jisoo keras, "Apa yang membuatmu jadi menyebalkan, _huh_?"

"Sudah sana pergi."

Jisoo terkekeh saat Jeonghan melotot dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Jisoo. Ayo pergi, Mingyu!"

Kekehan Jisoo luntur, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Jeonghan dan Mingyu dari pandangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Mingyu merangkul bahu Jeonghan, "Ke tempat yang kau sukai," jawabnya.

"Memang kau tahu tempat kesukaanku?"

Mingyu tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu semua tentangmu, _Hyung_. Sudahlah, ikut saja," jawabnya.

Jeonghan ikut tertawa, "Oke, oke."

Dibalik tawa bahagia, pasti ada yang terluka. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seseorang dengan _name tag_ Jeon Wonwoo. Tatapan matanya yang tajam terus mengikuti setiap langkah Mingyu dan Jeonghan.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya bersama."

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Hai? :)

Heran deh, ngetik di _laptop_ gak ada ide. Giliran sekali ngetik di hape, langsung jadi. -,-

Gak mau bahas album repackage-nya sebong yang harganya 'whoa' ah.

Kangen Wonu deh. Gara-gara dia, dikit-dikit baper. :') untung hati ini kuat.

Aku gak diterima di SMA favorit. Jadi gak bisa nge- _stalk_ kakak kelas yang itu :') Salah satu adegan yang ada di ff ini, berdasar pengalaman pribadi (ft. kakak kelas yang itu :v)

 _Btw,_ semoga gak ada yang minta _sequel. :)_

 _._

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan dipersilakan _review_.

Sekian dan sampai bertemu di ff lainnya.

 _cscvirus_


End file.
